Tomb of Forgotten Memories
by Ashera Skyla
Summary: 6 years have past since Desmond Miles saved the planet from extinction, and in that time the Assassins have gained little ground against the Templars. Until some one decided to go after a child of one of the deadliest assassins of the time. The Hydra has reentered the field
1. Chapter 1

Sunday January 14, 2018

Writing a Journal isn't going to be easy for me. There will be days when I stop of simply forget to do it, or I don't want to. It's going to be a hard habit for me to finalize into my life, but I feel like this has to happen… the lives of my family may depend on it. Maybe I'll be able to give this to them when I die, but they will find it anyways. Whether they believe it or not, every word in this journal is written as truth. A tomb of forgotten Memories.

All of my family's ancestors are buried in tombs around the world, from Egypt to London with Italy in-between, even a couple here in North America. The tombs are important to our history, each telling a different part of a hidden war that still takes place today. There are factions around the world that hold these memories as holy word, I will not have my family believe that these words are of a higher power, however will tell them that the stories I tell are truth, every word speaking of the past and the history of our creed.

Monday January 22, 2018

My boys came home from school today carrying my youngest home. Anneta had slashes engraved into her skin spelling words no child should know.

Assassin Shadowhunter Murderer

These are not words known in my family, it is our heritage, but not our lifestyle. Anneta never spoke again. Blake came home with bruised knuckles and a split lip, the only thing he would tell me was that he knew everything.

My eldest began to walk down a path that I had hoped would leave my family alone. Assassino, Medjay, Assassin. He took the mantle I hadn't touched in decades, my hands never wished to share the burden with other, especially not my children.

They aren't meant to fight my battles. So once again I donned a mantle named assassin.

A mantle called Hidden Queen

And

A story written in blood

Tuesday January 23, 2018

My brothers didn't take to the active role of an assassin as well as I did. My older brother had refused the role and turned instead to the modern life, but he had helped me when I needed any information. The younger only knew enough to protect himself, he too had turned to a modern role in the creed, building tools for the brotherhood to use.

Both had been there when I accepted the role from our parents, they had been placed with me in the creed, going where I went for any need I might have on my missions.

Wednesday January 24, 2018

The creed had been around since ancient times, our founders being a couple who divided after the murderer of their child had been slain.

Thursday January 25, 2018

The history of the creed is a carefully guarded secret, every active assassin is tasked with protecting it with their lives. There was a point in my life when my brothers and I guarded the scrolls and books where it was written down, at the heart of the assassin's home.

Blake would become a guardian now, the eldest of me children protecting his ancestors history brought me pride. His siblings might join him in the end, travelling with Blake on his journey. The creed was right to keep family together, who else was going to see what others could not in a person.

The day Blake came home with bruised knuckles and a fire in his eyes I shared with him words I thought would never be spoken again by my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Because the format of this story is written as a journal, there are a couple rules heading into writing. 1) I can not go back and change any part of the story unless it is for grammar reasons, 2) When I am writing this I place myself in the shoes of my protagonist, because of this not all the pieces of her journal will feel to flow together nicely. However all questions will hopefully be answered by the time the journal is finished.**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Friday January 26, 2018

Blake needed training. The proper training for an assassin, one I can't give him. The best place to do this was in Masyaf, halfway around the world. A homestead for thousands of my brothers and sisters in arms.

Sunday January 28, 2018

They found us.

I don't know how or when, but they did.

The Templar order.

Enemy to all assassins.

Sunday February 18, 2018

The pain in my heart is nothing like I've ever felt before. It felt like my soul was ripping itself apart. Death was a common occurrence with my lifestyle, I had grown used to dealing fatal blows to those who would endanger human life, but this was different. My own brother, slain by a rouge assassin. My younger brother was important to our brotherhood as a master craftsman, creating new tools for us to use in the field.

He's gone now, the youngest of my siblings, he will never see the light of day again. I will mourn for his life, and seek out the rouge who dared to murder my family. A piece of my soul.

My children lost an uncle, my husband a brother, my parents lost a son. I lost another shard holding my soul together, ripped out of my life before I had a chance to say goodbye.

A journey would be commencing soon, a hunt for those that would dare touch what was mine. Templars around the world would remember why I was the one they hold fear for.

Parents tell their children not to mess with snakes for the danger the snake could cause the child. I've met very few parents who tell their children to watch and wait and see what the snake does. The snake is a cunning creature, moving when it needs to move and defending itself when in danger. The snake is a dangerous symbol in a war between Templars and assassins. It is my symbol, and God help those who ever tread in my path.

Anetta had gone mute from children raised by Templars, Blake has donned a hood and bares hidden blades on his wrist, following in my footprints. Conner holds a fire in his eyes that I only remember seeing in a mirror the night my parents died.

Snakes are dangerous, nothing changes that. Tread on them and face the consequences, the danger of my family.

 **Ashera**

Tuesday February 20, 2018

The trip Blake and I took to Masyaf was uneventful, which only put me on edge. The rest of my family would be housed at the base of the mountain, protected but away from the secrets that would put them in more danger.

My older brother joined us, not to reunite with the brotherhood, but to mourn with me and bury the youngest of our triad, the Hydra, in the tomb of my ancestors.

My brother and I walked through the sanctuary, followed by whispers of our past.

"She's back, Belinda," Hidden one, serpent "Darnell" My brothers. I was the one at the forefront of my family, the one carrying out the missions, my brothers hidden behind shadows, behind me.

Thursday March 1, 2018

My brothers and sisters-in-arms knew when to get out of my way. There wasn't much that could make me angry enough to kill someone, even if it was my job. Threatening my family was the quickest way to get to the top of my murder list. I didn't speak a word after my family tomb was sealed, I didn't need to explain the sorrow happening in my heart.

Everyone could see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomb of forgotten memories pt. 3

Monday March 5, 2018

Threats to the assassin's order had increased tenfold after I left to raise my family, Templars began to notice my absence and increased the work that would put us all in danger. Now that my family had been targeted, my daughter mute and my younger brother dead, courage had swept through the Templars. They thought the loss would cripple me, but it only made me stronger.

Friday March 9, 2018

My husband finally learned my past, and it scares me. He hasn't said a word about my shadowed history and keeps to himself in our new home. Connor made friends with one of the boys at Masyaf Schooling, Anetta had started learning sign language. Blake has begun to train.

The creed was still grieving over the loss of my brother, one of the greatest blacksmiths in our history. I was in shock still, throwing myself back into the assassin's lifestyle with vigor.

Sunday March 11, 2018

Grief was a dangerous weapon in the hands of an assassin, we were capable of traversing thousands of miles to hunt a murderer of the creed. When this happened in our history many had succeeded in their revenge, but not all. I was taught to think with my head rather than my heart, a problem in some cases, but right now it was a blessing.

As months would come to pass the rouge would make a mistake in the way they hid. That would be the moment I struck, finally putting my brother's soul to rest

Wednesday March 14, 2018

People came from the highest peak at Masyaf to see me again, gaining a little spark in their eyes when they met mine. My teacher used to say it was like looking into an emerald blaze so strong it could see into another person's soul. When I was younger I took pride in my eyesight, never letting more than the shadow of my hood cover them.

Now however, the fire in them is weaker, not from age, but from grief. Over the past month my family has been ripped apart and the chances of it returning to normal and almost nonexistent.

My husband has accepted my past and he too had begun to train with Blake, Anetta has taken an interest in healing herbs and other ways to help people. Connor found a place with the scholars.

There is no escape from this life now, maybe there never was.

Friday March 16, 2018

People on the mountain seemed to walk around on eggshells with me. Their eyes held pity and sympathy, and it upset me. I was not the only one to lose family in this phantom war. I know I will not be the last. The hydra has lost a head, but with the loss of my brother, my own children would fill with space, one head gone, two grow back. So it had been for my entire bloodline. My parents and grandparents and their grandparents had been raised this way, but there was a catch to the way we learned. The Hydra may never have more than three heads at any given time. An assassin, a scholar, a smith, an archer, a poisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for making it this far! Any reviews to help the story progress to help with the writing style would be greatly appreciated!**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

Sunday March 18, 2018

The heads of the hydra are seen as the paragon of the creed. The three most powerful an influential warrior under the Mentor.

Tuesday March 20, 2018

The Templars became more arrogant of their right,

Sunday April 1, 2018

It's been a little over a month since my family relocated to Masyaf, in that time forgotten muscles remembered how to move and my mind remembered why I chose this life.

My children and husband learned of my world and though they had given me shocked looks and asked questions they stayed with me. My husband, Kyle, and my eldest Blake, took up the mantle of assassin. Connor had begun to train as a scholar and learn the history of out creed. Anneta studied under our healers and started writing, she soaked up everything like a sponge.

I started a hunt for the Templars who had a hand in my brother's murder. I visited his tomb, tracing my fingers over his name and the message underneath it.

Nothing is true Everything is permitted

A message that had been padded down from the time of the earliest assassins.

The tomb itself was cold, buried deep into the mountain. Holding the bodies of many assassins, sisters and brothers to everyone who called Masyaf home.

My parents and my younger brother were the only members of my family laid to rest here in Masyaf. That is different between other families and mine. My ancestors hold tombs around the world, in every stronghold the Assassins ever held there is a member of my family. We were protectors after all, a symbol that the creed would never fall.

The tombs of Masyaf were meant to be a reminder, that even though many of us had dies, we would continue to fight, to protect, to save.

Nothing is true Everything is permitted.

Wednesday April 4, 2018

In the past Masyaf became a symbol of arrogance and a beacon to our enemies. So we scattered setting up branches around the world, following the expansion of humanity. Masyaf was reclaimed for the assassins by Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Mentor at the time. However, we did not begin to live in the grand building until long after his death.

While Masyaf was capable of hold most of the brotherhood at any given time, only a few of us stayed here. Those who guarded our secrets and those who were there to learn.

Thursday April 5, 2018

While many of my cousins were distantly related to Altair and Ezio, my family drew roots from the Kenway's. It made sense in a way, many of my ancestors traveled frequently, never really settling down anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Assassin's creed.**

* * *

Sunday April 8, 2018

Kyle's stubbornness to stay beside me as I hunted was a treasure I had forgotten about in our years together. I had forgotten why I had chosen this man to live with forever. This feeling of absolute trust. It glowed in my chest every time I watched him train and spar with Blake and the other novices.

The nomads of the Kenway family were seen as some of the best hunters in the brotherhood, going to any length to find what we sought. We would traverse the world to put a grudge to rest. It's one of the reasons the Hydra came to be created so long ago. Three individuals who would never stop until a goal had been fulfilled. Three different sets of skills to provide the best results for the mission, but because of the Blake could not become part of the group until I either retired or died. There could never be more than one head that dealt a bite to the target at hand.

The Hydra was a creation that roamed where our hearts told us. More often than not we would help subdue any Templar uprising that was happening at the time. This occurred so frequently that there was talk that we could predict the future in times of trouble.

Where one head went the other two were sure to follow. One head was now buried with our parents. Another would rise up from either Anetta or Conner.

Templars around the world would have no clue what was going to hit them in the coming years.

Tuesday April 10, 2018

I had forgotten this feeling, this freedom. The rush of adrenaline through my bones and my blood and my heart. The air beneath my feet as I leaped from rooftops. My fingers reaching for the smallest holds on the side of buildings, pulling me up and over the roofs of the course set up before me.

Leaps and bounds, the pounding of my feet on gravel and sand and asphalt. My speed barely changing as I moved from one terrain to another.

Thursday April 12, 2018

The wind was a constant companion on my journey of life. Even when it was just a breeze the wind followed me where ever I went. Right now it was a helper, cooling off everyone after training, but sometimes it was a teacher, making people learn to cling to the face of the walls the hang off of.

The gentle breeze carries a scent of lavender to me as I perch on one of the castle's towers. It was peaceful up here, looking at the setting sun casting violets and blues on the sky the light could not reach. The first stars beginning to twinkle as they came to life, the silver of their light blinding against the darker hues of night.

It was peaceful and beautiful, a sight I could never find anywhere in the world, except for here.

Tuesday April 17, 2018

News came a couple days ago that the rouge had made his first mistake. He took out a target meant for the Assassins.

Monday April 23, 2018

Hunting the rouge took me to London, ironically the beginning of my family line. The assassins of the London branch had kept an eye on the Keyway mansion for us, making sure it didn't fall into disarray or become something else, something sinister. I stayed there while on my hunt, Kyle and Blake on my mind.

They had been forced to stay in Masyaf, even though they wanted to join me. I couldn't train two novices while searching for the rouge. They had accepted my life, but they didn't understand what that meant yet. Didn't see the truth yet, the hadn't shed blood yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomb of forgotten memories pt 6

Wednesday April 25, 2018

I should have known that finding the rouge like this was to easy. It was just a false trail laid by him to buy time, to get away from me. It would only buy him time; he would not escape from me.

The civilian who had taken the rouge's persona told me that he was offered thousands of dollars from a man named Caleb. I doubt this was his real name, but it worked for me. I finally had a trail to follow, a path to lead me forward.

It wasn't new to me, this game of cat and mouse between me and my prey. I always won in the end, no matter how long it took or how far they ran. It was a part of me I didn't know how to let go of. nil guess it could be my Kenway blood, this ability to hold onto a grudge.

Sitting here at my ancestral home, writing about my life is more freeing than I thought it would be. It hurts in a way, but in a good way. For once I don't have to hide how I feel about my life, it's a new feeling. The ability to not hide when I live in the shadows around me.

Thursday April 26, 2018

The London branch had their own jobs to do, but there were a few they could spare to help my search. I had learned long ago that I could not do everything myself. It was why there were three heads of the Hydra.

Friday April 27, 2018

A novice came up to me today, asking for advice of all things. This child didn't want training or stories of past missions like others I had met.

"What do you need advice for?" I had asked.

"My brother is hunting for someone, like you, but not the same way. He's looking or a thief. I don't know how to help him." She had responded.

"What is your name?"

"Mary, miss"

Mary's eyes held a fierce fire in them, and for once it felt like I was looking in a mirror. Her sapphire orbs matched my own emerald eyes. I told her the only thing I could. The truth.

"Be there for him, bring him back when he goes too far. Remind him why he chose this life, why he lives. It will be hard, but there is a flame in you that will only continue to grow."

Mary continued to look at me for a few more seconds after that, I assume to think over the words I had given her. She then smiled, running off to a young man who was hacking away at a training dummy. She pulled him away, forcing to go get food or maybe sleep.

Sunday April 29, 2018

The novice from a couple days ago, Mary, is still on my mind. She reminds me of someone in my past, I think a person who had asked my mother the same advice when I was younger. It was weird, the way that history seemed to repeat itself in my family.

Sunday May 6, 2018

A week has passed since the first time I met Mary. She still invaded my thoughts every now and again, but from what I saw she followed the advice I had given her, she was neither to restrictive nor too distant to her brother. Said brother was smiling more, but he was still training longer than the other trainees, pushing himself to his limits every night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for the late updates over the past couple weeks, graduation hit me like a train and life in general has just been hectic. Y'all can expect an update later this week. I just had some things to get into order first


End file.
